Magic of the Elements
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Macy, Mel, and Maggie have a cousin named Matthew, who has lived with Mel, Maggie, and Marisol since he was 2 years old. What happens when his powers are unbound as well? Find out in this story. Rated M for language


**Magic of the Elements**

**This is the story of Matthew "Matt" Vera, cousin to Macy Vaughn, Melanie "Mel" Vera, and Margarita "Maggie" Vera, as he learns how to control his magic, which is different from the magic his cousins have. His magic is connected to nine total elements, which are Air, Blood, Earth, Fire, Metal, Moon, Sun, Water, and Wood (inspired by a series Called the Elementalists from an app called Choices).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Charmed, but I do own Matt, his eventual girlfriend Vanessa Williams, Jax Shields, and Marissa Vera**

* * *

**Here is a bit about Matt. He's 5'7" with tanned skin, a muscular body, brown hair and brown eyes. He often wears a black leather jacket and tends to wear red (his favorite color), pre-ripped jeans and sneakers.**

**He lives with Maggie, Mel, and his aunt Marisol, because his mother, Marissa, had passed away a couple years after he was born. Knowing his father was a loveless, violent, and deadbeat drunk, Marisol took Matt's father to court and eventually gained custody of her nephew.**

**His personality is a bit of a mix between Macy, Mel, and Maggie's in the fact that he's driven, passionate, and kind-hearted, but he's also highly loyal to his family.**

**His relationship with his aunt is a special one, because even though her sister had passed, Marisol treated Matt as if he were her own son. Like with Mel being gay, Marisol knew Matt was bi and raised him to be fully proud of it.**

**Talking about Marissa with anyone outside of his family (and eventually Harry) is a highly sensitive subject for Matt, especially after his powers are unbound. Despite this, Matt was told all about his mother by Marisol and Matt was proud to be the son of a sweet and strong woman.**

**As they are the same age, Mel is not only Matt's cousin, but she's also his best friend and his most trusted confidant. Like her mother, Matt knew Mel was gay and had no problems accepting it. When the need for help from emotional overload is great, Matt turns to Mel for a reminder to stand strong and never lose hope.**

**Matt and Maggie are close to each other as well. Whenever she asks him for help, he'll drop whatever he's doing, even if it's more important, and help her as best he can, especially after their accept the truth about who they are.**

**Initially, Matt is surprised to find out Macy is his eldest cousin, but he soon comes to accept it and treat her the same way he treats Mel and Maggie. After finding out about how she was using her darkness, Matt was the first one to tell Macy how worried he was for her, showing how deeply he cares for his family.**

**In one alternate reality, Matt hadn't lost his mother, but retained his close connection to Mel. Matt and his mother were close in said reality and there was nothing she didn't do. In a second reality, they were still close. After she and Marisol learned about how reality really was, Marissa had made her peace with her fate, but Matt refused to lose his mother a second time.**

**She reminded him of what had to be done and they shared a tearful goodbye before returning to the true reality. Matt was devastated and he felt as though his heart was breaking and Mel just hugged him as he sobbed.**

**His relationship with Harry starts out as rocky because of how strict the Whitelighter is, but he eventually comes to see Harry as a friend and would do whatever was necessary to help him.**

**Matt meets and eventually falls in love with a human named Vanessa Williams. When she finds out about Matt's magic and powers, she was mad and they had an argument which resulted in a breakup. This was around the time Mel reluctantly changed the timeline in order to save Niko Hamada. Despite their breakup, Vanessa had promised to keep his magic a secret.**

**The breakup eventually led to Matt meeting Jax Shields, the twin brother of Jada Shields. Jax was an ally to the Sisters of Arcana and convinced Matt to help him. Unfortunately, their relationship eventually ended, as did Mel and Jada's.**

**Soon after, Vanessa approached Matt and after a little while, they got back together, much to the anger and jealousy of the guy Vanessa was dating at the time. She'd realized he didn't tell her about his magic because he was trying to protect her then they kissed and resumed their relationship.**

**When he saw how they looked at each other, Matt could tell Galvin and Macy liked each other. Galvin and Matt quickly became friends, even more so after Galvin discovered the existence of magic.**

**In the original timeline, Matt and Niko were good friends because of how close Mel and Niko were. In the revised timeline, they eventually meet again and they rebuild their friendship, with Niko not remembering much from the original timeline.**

**Like his cousins, he has his own spell book that he learns various spells from that help him through. His is called the Compendium of the Elements. The book is as big as his cousins' spell book, The Book of Shadows, and responds to his voice when he requests to see a certain spell.**

**At first, his powers are a bit unstable because he's trying to process everything he was told by Harry. He gains better control shortly after he fully accepts his magic is a part of him.**

**Despite the fact that he has this power within him, he still enjoys his free time and lives his life. Even so, whenever he's needed, he'll get serious quick and help his cousins with any problem they face.**

* * *

**That's that, y'all. The next chapter will start at the beginning of the show and will be told sometimes from 3rd person point of view and sometimes from Matt's point of view.**


End file.
